Super Bass
by I'm-In-Love-With-Music
Summary: Johnny was always so shy and generous in school. He could never be confident enough to ask a girl out. But after he is partners with the most beautiful & popular girl in school, will being shy be a good thing? Will opposites attract? R&R!


This is my first story on Fanfiction ^^ PLEASE PLEASE review! :) P.S. I LOVE JOHNNY! He was just so ADORABLE in the movie! X3

* * *

><p><strong>+*+*+ Super Bass +*+*+<strong>

Johnny Cade was always quiet at school, and he was also very smart and sweet. He wasn't the flirting type like a lot of the guys were at his school.

But sometimes he wished that he could be good at flirting with girls, because when it came to girls, his quiet voice would get even quieter, his hands would shake nervously and he would try to avoid eye-contact with the girl.

Fortunately none of the girls noticed him anyway, but he wasn't even ugly-looking at all. He had big black eyes that had reminded you of a cute puppy, which his face was cute too. And he had black silky hair to compliment it.

Since he was smart and sweet, he often got beat up a lot sometimes because the bullies knew that he wasn't going to fight back because he didn't really believe in violence.

This morning he put on a black muscle shirt and then put on a brown T-shirt over it; and he put on blue jeans and black converse.

He grabbed his books and homework and carefully stuffed it inside his black back-pack and walked out of his house, ignoring his parents fighting about something that useless.

He walked down the street by himself to school why some people who were around him called him all kinds of names but he was used to it.

When he got to the school a guy name David pushed him down to the hard concrete and his friends laughed and grabbed Johnny's back-pack and took his homework out of it.

Johnny struggled to get out of David's grip but it was impossible. After the guys took what they wanted, David pushed Johnny again and walked into the school with his friends following him.

Johnny's arms were shaking from David's tight grip as he sluggishly picked up his back-pack and his books that were on the ground. Everytime he had got pumbled like that he really wouldn't cry after it was over. And now he had to make another excuse to his teacher about what happened to his homework.

He didn't want anyone to know that he had gotten jumped on a regular day basis. He didn't want to look like a wimp. (even though he doesn't fight back)

He walked down the hallway with his back-pack over his shoulders. He looked down as he was walking and kept thinking to himself, _Why do I always gotta be so wimpy all the time? _But he already knew the answer to that.

As he was walking, he could faintedly hear the sweet voice of Bionca Johnson talking to her friends about the School Dance that was coming up next weekend. She was a beautiful African-American girl that had a beautiful singing voice.

Her long hair was dark-brown and her eyes were a chocolate brown which had a glow to it from light. And her light skin had always looked pure and delicate. She also had cute lips that would always be glossed with light pink lipgloss.

Johnny would often glance at her whenever they were in same class. She would never take the time to talk to him since he was so shy and quiet.

Johnny walked inside the classroom that was History and sat in the very back where he had always sat. Right after he sat down, Bionca and her friends Madi and Adrianna strutted inside the classroom and sat down at desks in a group by some jocks.

After she laughed pleasantly at one of the jock's jokes, the teacher Mrs. Micham had walked inside the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She could be really scary.

Today they were going to go to the library and look up research of the 10 amendments. Johnny had already knew everything about all 10 of them, so who ever partner he had he would just let them copy down his work, just to be generous.

Mrs. Micham never assigned a boy to boy or girl to girl partnership because she believed that if a girl and boy would partner up together, they would find out more emotions about each other to become a great team. That really didn't make since to Johnny, but that was just Mrs. Micham's rule.

Mrs. Micham had everyone set in a matter of 25 seconds, and Johnny was actually surprised that she had paired him and Bionca together.

Another thing about Mrs. Micham is that she would pair a shy person to a shy person and confident person to a confident person etc. This time she had mixed it up.

Bionca was the most popular girl in Johnny's grade level and he was just so shy.

After Mrs. Micham said, "...and Bionca, you will be with Johnny Cade," Bionca made a confused expression on her face and asked aloud, "Who's Johnny?"

"Isn't he like a nerd or something?" Adrianna asked. Bionca shrugged.

"Okay let's go to the library," Mrs. Micham announced. Everyone sluggishly got up from their desks and followed Mrs. Micham out of the classroom.

Johnny left his back-pack inside the classroom and followed behind everybody else.

Madi huffed. "I can't believe I'm partnered with _you_," She made a disgusted face at a freckled boy with big glasses, and he smiled up at Madi with his yellow teeth.

When Bionca and her friends were in the library, Bionca asked, "Who is Johnny Cade?"

Johnny felt his soft voice shake as he said, "I-I am,"

* * *

><p>Bionca, Adrianna and Madi turned around to his voice and their eyes instantly widened. Madi scoffed. "That is SO not fair!"<p>

Johnny was confused at that statement at first, but he knew what she meant after Bionca smirked and Adrianna said, "He is super cute!"

Johnny looked at the ground trying to avoid eye-contact with the girls. He was blushing. He had never been referred as "cute" before from anyone.

"Girls, find your partners and get to work!" Mrs. Micham commanded. Madi and Adrianna rolled their eyes and went to a computer with their partners following them.

Bionca bit her bottom lip slightly and gently took Johnny's hand and led him to a table that had a stack of book on top. When Bionca held his hand, he had felt a warm chill run through his arm.

After they both sat down Mrs. Micham gave them each a piece of notebook paper to write about the each 10 amendments. Bionca lightly cleared her voice and asked cutely, "So, how do you know all the answers?"

Johnny nodded as he began writing all the knowledge on his piece of paper. "The 10 amendments is the easiest thing to learn in History," He exclaimed softly.

Bionca watched as he was writing, and then she looked at the color of his eyes which she thought was the cutest thing for him to have.

"Have you always went to this school?" She asked as she began copying the things that he was writing. "Y-yeah. I-I've been here ever since the first day of school," Johnny replied.

Bionca smiled. "Well, I've never noticed you before. You're very cute," She said. Johnny blushed again. "Th-thanks,"

"Oh my gosh. Are you shy?" Bionca asked softly, as she rested her hand on his. "Y-yeah, I am s-sort of.." He responded. "Aww... you seem so sweet," Bionca exclaimed.

Johnny had kinda liked having Bionca to talk to. It made time go by faster after they had finished the assignment.

"So what do you do for your freetime at your house?" Bionca asked. "Nothing much," Johnny replied. "Well, m-maybe I could come over to your house after school..."

Johnny couldn't believe what the beautiful girl had just said. "You already like me that much?"

His hand began to feel warmer by her touch. Bionca smirked. "I don't know yet. That's why I wanted to go to your house to get to know you better,"

Johnny's heart was racing. He smiled gently and answered quietly, "Okay,"

The two were now mesmerized and just gazed upon each other's eyes like they were the most amazing orbs in the world. Bionca could feel a fluttery feeling inside that she had never for felt for a boy before..

The bell had suddenly rung. Johnny helped Bionca pick up her things after she turned their work in to Mrs. Micham.

After Madi and Adrianna met back up with Bionca, Bionca said sweetly, "See ya after school, Johnny,"

Johnny somewhat had a chill through his spine after she had said that.

He couldn't believe that the most popular, most beautiful girl, Bionca Johnson was going to HIS house after school. It was like a dream come true.

* * *

><p>Like my story so far? Please tell me what you think of Bionca Johnson (my OC) so far.<p>

This is kind of like a songfic by the way :D I LOVE NICKI MINAJ!

**_~I'm-In-Love-With-Music ;) _**


End file.
